Technical Field
The disclosure herein relates to a clasp hanger for hanging an object.
Related Art
Certain chemicals and formulations used in agricultural and non-agricultural pest management, which includes monitoring and control, may require periodic or continuous dispersal during certain times of the growing season in order to effectively manage pests. Examples of such chemicals and formulations are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,939, to Light, et al. Pest control can be achieved by use of dispersal devices, containers, and traps attached by a wire, hook, string, or other means to trees or bushes, by periodic spraying of trees or bushes, or by other methods known in the art of pest management. An example of a device attachable to a tree is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,558, to Lingren, et al. Another example of a device attachable to a crop is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,760. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,264,939; 6,516,558; and 6,393,760 are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.